


The Moose Beanie

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from aria-lerendeair: Gabriel has a moose beanie, Sam is jealous and wants one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moose Beanie

The winter season was nipping at their skin as two men trudge against the snow covered grass mittens clasping together while they were bundle in scarves and winter jackets. The shorter man was wearing a bean that was brown and had a face of a moose with little antlers hanging off to the side while the taller man was wearing a black beanie. Sam continue to glance back and forth from the path ahead of them and towards his boyfriend who was sporting the beanie on his head. It must have been a few minutes of Sam starring down at his boyfriend before a smirk appeared on the other man's lips before he chuckle and asked, "What's with the look, Samsquatch? Wanna kiss me?"

The taller man just rolled his eyes despite his cheeks turning red as he looked away and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Sammy?" More mumbling was the response that filled the silence between them. Gabriel chewing his lower lip with frustration towards his freakishly tall boyfriend who only answered in mumbles. Stopping his pace, his gripped on Sam's hand only grew tight to cause the other man to freeze at his tracks. Watching Sam stop walking as he turned to face the other man with eyes filled with curiosity. 

"What is it, Gabriel?" 

"Oh don't give me that, Sam."

"Give you what?"

"This whole time you been starring at me like you want something."

"Am not!"

"Sam..." The shorter man's voice grew stern as he continue to give him a look that demanded answers from the taller man. Sam knowing when the battle was a lost cause when Gabriel was like this, whenever Gabriel wanted to know something nothing gets done till Gabriel actually gets what he wanted. 

"Okay, fine, you win. It's your beanie."

"My beanie?"

"Yes, your beanie."

"Are you jealous of my beanie?"

"...No."

"You are!"

Sam let out a sigh as his shoulder lowered in defeat as he looked back at Gabriel, hand scratched the back of his neck before his cheeks turned a slight red from the cold and embarrassment from Gabriel's discovery. 

"Why are you jealous of my super amazing moose beanie?"

"Because I want one too." Sam mumbled under his breath, of course Gabriel was close enough and heard Sam's answer. His face breaking into a huge grin as he smiled up at his boyfriend. 

"We'll get you one, Samsquatch. Though don't worry you're the only moose I want." Winking before he stood on his toes and tugged Sam down to meet his lips before pulling away. Their eyes meeting one another as they continue to smile at one another underneath the afternoon sky surrounded by snow. Taking advantage of the moment and how distracted Sam was, Gabriel barely landed a peck on the other man's nose which caused said man to let out a laugh before they link their hands together. The sandy blond man dragged the brunet with him towards the shop to get Sam Winchester his own moose beanie.

"After all, you needed a new one."


End file.
